


Flames of a Death God

by EmillyOrochi



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmillyOrochi/pseuds/EmillyOrochi
Summary: Do you even understand how Konoha created this war even if indirectly Naruto ?!" Sasuke screamed in fury at the son of minato, who had a focused, flaming look that observed the great masses of dead bodies such as the dead body of zetsu and madara. Not far away however were the survivors of the war who had wounded kages among them Ay with a large cut in the torso and tsunade with a bleeding arm."I understand that my friend""But you attacked my village and everything I loved the most""And that's why I'm going to kill you!""Use the rinnegan, sharingan, Susanoo and the nine bijuus!""I will still cut member by member!""Reduce everything to ashes, Ryuujin Jakka!"......
Kudos: 3





	Flames of a Death God

Innocent Lives that go in vain in war. I promise I will bring hope, The end of this era i will fight for peace. Until my life is over

Uzumaki Naruto! The Most Powerful Hokage!

The world where I grew up Had no pity Alone I evolved I was prepared to fight since I was 5 years old just another boy in the Hidden Villages War Taught that peace only comes with killing And in this cycle of endless wars The blood on the floor is that of our children As happened with my Parents My hokage told me this is a pride And that in this world this is tradition So I will change this world, I swear So that children can have a future For everyone to feel safe

I seek peace and that is why I fight My ninja way will save the world Is that I always dreamed With a place to rest But impossible to find Like the shadow of a leaf The stronger I became Tô this dream come true

An alliance I will create name is going to be Seireitei

That's how I am I fight until I can't take it anymore Because I know I will One day achieve peace I'll make it true Peace in humanity I'm Naruto  
The Seventh Hokage!

When I was little, I didn't dream about it alone There was another child who looked like me Who also had a dream to end this conflict We had a great bond, he was my best friend Only that fate separated our paths We cut our bond and war was declared My best friend became my biggest enemy His name is Uchiha Sasuke

You know you're like my brother Even if you refuse to see The war took away Minato and Kushina Only life brought me you It seems that love has turned into pain and again we will have to fight Only you are a traitor, tried to destroy my village What matters most in my life and I will not forgive you

How much plans do you hide? Sasuke, you lost control So I'll show you today Why they call me King Shinobi. You Can use Eternal Mangekyo, Rinnegan, Susanoo and the Nine Bijuu To increase your power

You will never have Uzumaki blood Sasuke, my friend, I am stronger than you I just wanted to make you understand All this hate doesn't have a damn why In war both sides will only lose Because the innocent will always die No matter what you do, you're my friend And until the end, I will still love you Only by the Curse of Hatred you were corrupted

Uchiha Sasuke, my friend, I have to kill you


End file.
